


Hey Starshine

by surrealCorvidae



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealCorvidae/pseuds/surrealCorvidae
Summary: Brain go brrrbrbrbrr what if Ouma was an alien and he and kaito fell in love 😳😳 haha jk unless.Maybe they'll do something steamy, maybe they'll break into a government organization, who knows.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

A flash of light followed the explosion illuminating the storefront. A portly man who stood behind the counter dialing the police, however before he could finish the phone was lifted from his hand. He looked around the pitiful store as things were lifted off of the shelves floating upwards towards the ceiling. A high pitched ringing filled the space as the lightbulbs shattered. The man ducked behind the counter covering his head from the raining shards of lightbulb. and then there was silence. 

Shuichi closed the laptop as the security footage ended and turned to his friend with a worried look.

"I'm not supposed to show this to anyone, but it was just down the street from here. Please don't leave your apartment at night Kaito, and stay safe. We can't tell what's going on and it could be dangerous" 

"I can't just stay home all the time, but if it'll make you feel better I won't visit any seven elevens after dark"

"Take this seriously okay? We're still investigating but hopefully everything will be figured out soon"

Kaito gave him a smile, he would humor his friend but he wasn't worried about any floating objects. He had plenty of zero gravity training why should he be worried? 

After Saihara had gone home Kaito considered going out. Shuichi would be upset if he knew Kaito was being reckless. The astronaut wasn't bored enough to worry his friend so he settled down on the couch and turned on the television.

His TV however was acting up, the video and audio was nothing but static. As much as he tried he couldn't figure out what was wrong with it. 

Suddenly the static changed and a voice was heard. It made Kaito jump.

"Turn around"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Kaito meet 😳

Kaito whipped around his heart hammering in his chest. Behind him was a being. He couldn't tell what they were but glowing little antenna hung in their face and their deep black eyes stared up at him. They wore a skin tight black bodysuit that covered all but their hands, feet, head, and what appeared to be a tail of some sort. 

"Hey there Starshine," said the creature grinning up at him. 

"W-who are you?" Kaito asked brandishing the TV remote like it would be of any protection. 

"The names Kokichi! I'm an alien," Kokichi held out a hand.

Kaito looked at the hand that was held out to him. It was pale like fresh snow but had pink pads like a cats paw. He shook it with his own, larger, human hand.

"Uh my name's Kaito. How did you get in my house? And why are you here?"

Kokichi pouted and crossed his arms, he was certainly much shorter than the human.

"Can't an alien just crash at the house of a big buff guy for fun?"

"No? That isn't really something that's happened before."

"Well fine. I'm here to invade, I'm the king of a far away galaxy!"

Kaito looked suspicious of this fact. Maybe it was just how his kind were but this alien didn't look much older than he did, he looked younger than him in fact. He wasn't about to outright dismiss the claims of a celestial being though.

"Really?"

"Nah I'm just kidding, I do need your help though."

"What why?"

"Oh y'know, I destroyed a seven eleven by accident and now the entire government is searching for me"

Kaito stared at him. Putting things together quickly. He'd really done it now. His best friend was a detective, there was no way this would work out in any way that wouldn't end up giving him a headache.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna order takeout, and you are going to explain how you got here, why you're here, and how you already seem to know so much about earth. Then we're going to figure out how to get you home before the cops track you down"

"Hmm as long as you get honey chicken"


	3. A chat over dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Kokichi talk a bit over dinner, but their conversation gets interrupted

Kaito found himself staring at Kokichi as he ate, he noticed the many sharp teeth in the aliens mouth with a shudder. Kokichi looked up from the takeout Kaito had gotten them and squinted at him.

"You know it's rude to stare. Where I come from we would have thrown you into the acid vents for such an offense,"

By the way he said it Kaito had doubts about the truthfulness of that statement. He decided it was better not to question the supposed alien overlord that was sitting at his table. 

"So, you're gonna tell me about how you got here right?"

Kokichi let out an exasperated sigh and propped his strangely padded feet up on the table much to Kaito's annoyance. He scanned the human for a moment trying to decide whether or not he should tell the truth. Either way it would blow the guys mind. 

"Well you see, I was overthrown by a rival kingdom and nearly cast into space to slowly starve. But in my incredible genius I was able to find my way to earth after hacking into an escape pod"

"I see....that doesn't sound like a great time," Kaito was lost for words. He still wasn't sure if the alien was being honest or not. "So uhh if you're an alien how do you know how to speak my language?" 

Kokichi smiled at him with his dagger sharp teeth "well we had access to earth satellites so I've seen a lot of earth television shows and such. It's part of the reason I came here instead of going to the keplar system or something."

"I see, I have another question," Kaito didn't want to make eye contact as he turned over the question in his mind.

"Go for it"

"If you came here running from your own home world, well it's just, you said you wanted me to protect you, until you could get home that is. But how are you going to get home if you came here to escape in the first place?"

As Kaito stumbled through the question Kokichi averted his eyes. This is definitely not where he had wanted the conversation to go.   
"I haven't got it all figured out yet...but everything will be fine! I'm sure they'll welcome their glorious leader back with open arms...after a while that is"

The human took a minute to think. Something about the alien seemed off, something beneath the surface stuck out to the astronaut. It was loneliness. Maybe the idealistic human lifestyle was what truly called him to earth. Before he could think of something to say there was a knock on the door.


End file.
